


Agentcorp October Prompts - Under 2000 words - Short Story Collection.

by AlexDanversFBI



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-11-23 08:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexDanversFBI/pseuds/AlexDanversFBI
Summary: A collection of short stories#ACOP2019





	1. Battleships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The superfriends were a bit short for game night, they decided to meet up at Kara’s apartment, it would be two teams, Alex and Lena against Kara and Nia.

The superfriends were a bit short for game night, they decided to meet up at Kara’s apartment, it would be two teams, Alex and Lena against Kara and Nia. 

Earlier in the week Alex visited Midvale and was going through lots of her old toys and games from when she was a kid. She came across Battleships, still in its box that was admittedly looking a bit tatty around the edges, but when she checked inside all the pieces were still there. So alex packed it into her backpack, got on her motorcycle and made the journey back to National City. 

So game night came, Alex met Lena at her apartment and left her bike there. They had already decided that Alex would stay over at hers tonight. They took turns, one week it would be at Alex’s and the next week it would be at Lena’s. They even had their own drawers and spaces in each others wardrobes. Kara was endlessly teasing them that they should just move in together. But Lena was reluctant and Alex didn't push. 

Lena noticed the backpack Alex was carrying as they walked to Lena’s car, “What’s that?”

“A memory from childhood,” Alex smiled as she held Lena’s hand and they walked.

Lena looked at her curious, “Interesting, so are you going to tell me or do I have to wait?”

Alex stopped and moved closer pulling Lena into a soft kiss, “You’ll soon see.”

They arrived at Kara’s after picking up some bottles of wine and a pack of beer. Lena took her place on the one sofa. Kara and Nia were in the kitchen preparing snacks and drinks.

Alex opened her backpack and pulled out the game. She placed it down on the table and Lena’s eyes went wide and a big grin spread across her face, “Battleships! Wow where did you get this, it's the original.” Lena studied the box and then opened it, “And it looks all intact too.”

“It is,” Alex smiled, “My mom got it me for Christmas one year, Kara and I got into some very heated competitive battles over the years.”

Lena laughed, “Well, tonight should be interesting because I know you haven't changed one bit. Just dont kill each other, it's about the ships remember.”

“Don't worry we usually come out of it unscathed.”

Alex laughed and joined Lena in getting the game set up.

They sat and waited for Kara and Nia to join them, settling back into the sofa. Alex put her arm around her girlfriends shoulder.

“Alex.”

“Yes Lena.”

“I have been thinking and…”

Alex looked at the brunette and waited for her to continue.

“I was wondering if…”

“Lena, just say it.” Alex smiled at her and took her hand in her own, stroking her fingers.

Lena sighed, she loved it when Alex touched her like that, it was so gentle and so loving. She would never get used to how good Alex made her feel, even with the simplest of things.

“If we win tonight, would you move in with me?”

Kara came bursting into the room to see her sister's eyes go wide with surprise, “Say yes you dummy.” Kara told Alex.

Alex picked her jaw up off the floor and turned to Lena, “Yes, of course I will move in with you,” they heard Kara squeal with delight, then Alex grinned and pulled Lena into a soft tender kiss. Lena pulled Alex closer with one hand around the back of her neck, feeling the soft short hair beneath her fingers, she kissed Alex deeper. This was all Alex ever wanted. 

“Get a room you two,” Nia said sitting down with a grin on her face and a big bowl of popcorn.

Lena and Alex pulled apart reluctantly. Then Kara sat down and looked at them both, “I almost, almost want to lose this game.”

Battleships is comprised of two separate boards, one for each player. In this case, they were pairing into two teams so one board for each team.

(Note: See photo)

Kara and Nia took their board. Both teams then set about placing their ships ready for battle. Kara took off her glasses so that she couldnt see through Lena and Alex’s board.

It was a close game throughout, both teams using their tactical brains to work out where the ships were, and also it was a game of luck. Alex and Kara had a few heated moments, that mostly consisted of popcorn being thrown about followed by much laughter.

As the battle went on it came down to both teams left with one ship each. 

Kara narrowed her eyes at Alex, “prepare to die!” Nia chuckled amused by Kara’s competitive nature.

Alex smirked back at her, “Oh your so going down.”

_ “Oh I so hope your going down on me later,” _ Lena whispered under breath just as Kara was taking her turn.

Kara’s ears snapped up and she started to blush, distracted she placed her peg in the wrong place. “Oh Rao! I did not need to hear that,” she said to the group.

Alex looked puzzled and Lena blushed.

Kara called out her coordinates when she had pulled herself together enough.

“Missed!” Alex literally squealed and then took her turn.

“Damn it!” Kara fell back into the sofa a minute later as her and Nia’s last ship was sunk, “You distracted me Lena!” Kara whined.

Alex looked at Lena with a crease in her brow, “What does she mean?”

Lena whispered in Alex’s ear, she wasn't sure why she bothered to whisper it because Kara already knew and Nia would just find it hilarious.

Alex coughed and was so glad she wasn't holding her drink, “Were gonna call it a night.”

Kara sat up at that, “What? You only just got here?”

“We have to arrange moving in together, we won, remember,” Alex told them with a grin. 

Lena looked at Alex completely missing the lie, “We don't need to do that right now love, we have plenty of time.”

Alex whispered in Lena’s ear, “A good Captain goes down on her ship,” she winked hoping Lena would get the point.

Lena shot up and grabbed Alex’s hand, “See you next week Kara, Nia.”

The couple were out the door in record time.

Kara had never seen Lena move so fast, “Wow, that was...”

Nia looked to Kara and said dryly, “Well, I guess they will be sinking a lot more than battleships tonight.”


	2. Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Two of the AgentCorp Prompts for October.
> 
> Fall/Autumn is my favourite time of the year. So I took the opportunity to write about that.  
AgentCorp style of course!
> 
> #ACOP2019

The wind swept through their hair as they walked, kicking and crunching the gold and red leaves under foot. The sun was beginning to set through the trees and there was now a slight chill in the air. Lena Luthor had left her jacket back in the cabin. She was dressed in jeans, boots and a sweater, she shivered slightly as she walked through the forested area near their cabin in the woods. Alex Danvers let go of her girlfriends hand and took off her leather jacket then wrapped it around her girlfriend's shoulders. 

“Alex you will get cold.”

“It’s not far now,” Alex said, then she helped Lena into the jacket. 

“I suppose I can warm you up once we get back to the cabin,” Lena smirked grabbing a hold of Alex’s hand again.

Once they were in the cabin Lena started making them both some hot chocolate whilst Alex threw some logs on the fire. 

Lena was just adding a little rum to each mug of steaming hot chocolate when she felt Alex behind her. The redhead wrapped her arms around Lena from behind and nuzzled into her hair, “You smell gorgeous, your so soft and warm, I can never get enough of you.”

Lena placed the rum down and turned in Alex’s embrace, “You smooth talker.”

Alex rubbed her nose against Lena’s and pecked at her lips before moving to her neck, then back to her lips. Lena let out a small moan of pleasure then pulled back from the kiss with a small smile, “As much as I was enjoying this, our drinks are getting cold.”

They took their hot chocolate, with added rum and marshmallows and sat down together on a soft blanket in front of the roaring log fire. 

Lena wasn't sure when her life had begun to feel normal, it seemed to happen gradually, not long after dating Director Alex Danvers. With each passing day Alex had helped her to trust, to feel things she hadn't dared to let herself feel before, and most of all to love and be loved.

And as they sat in a comfortable silence watching the glow of the fire, sipping their drinks, she felt so much warmth in her heart. But in the six months they had been dating she still had not told Alex she loved her. And she sensed that Alex was a little sad about that. After all, Alex had told her many times, she just couldn't bring herself to say the words back.

“Alex, do you know how much you mean to me?,” she spoke looking into the flames.

Alex looked to Lena beside her, “If its as much as you mean to me then yes, I do.”

Lena placed her hot chocolate down and turned to face Alex. Her green eyes were glistening. She had to say it now, the time was perfect, she took a deep breath and let those three little words roll off her tongue.

“I love you, I love you so much.”

Alex took a short moment to process her girlfriends words, heart pounding in her chest, her eyebrows raised and then she looked to Lena’s eyes and she could see tears forming. It tugged at her heart to see her like that, emotionally opened bare. Alex decided in that moment to not make a big deal out of it and just go with it.

“Ditto,” Alex placed her hands to Lena’s soft warm face pulling her into a gentle kiss, they could both taste chocolate with a hint of rum with each deepening kiss, when they pulled apart they were smiling into each other's lips. Alex then pulled Lena down on top of her on the blanket in front of the fire and they both giggled

“Now,” Alex said with a sexy grin, “I seem to remember you promised to warm me up?”


	3. DEO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well, this used to be my lab. I’m glad it's in good hands.” - Director Alex Danvers.
> 
> That was the day their friendly flirting took it up a notch.
> 
> Now a year later they had to work together on something in the lab at the DEO. Would their flirting lead to more? Or would they both still be totally oblivious to their feelings for one another?

DEO

  
  


** _“Well, this used to be my lab. I’m glad it's in good hands.”_ ** \- Director Alex Danvers.

That was the day their friendly flirting took it up a notch.

Now a year later they had to work together on something in the lab at the DEO. Would their flirting lead to more? Or would they both still be totally oblivious to their feelings for one another?

Director Danvers looked to the door. She was at L-Corp to see Lena Luthor, the CEO she had a secret crush on. But this was a business matter and she needed to keep things professional, she let herself into Lena’s office.

When she saw Lena sitting at her desk, wearing a beautiful green dress that bought out her sparkling green eyes the next words just rolled off her tongue, “I hope your day has been as beautiful as you are.”  _ So much for keeping it professional. _

Lena felt her cheeks heat up, she looked at Alex who was wearing her civilian clothes, black jeans, grey hoodie and a leather biker jacket. “You don't look so bad yourself.” She was literally drooling.

Alex approached Lena’s desk and smiled, “Do you want to be my lab partner?”

Lena stood and smiled back at her, “Alex are you flirting with me?” She walked from behind her desk and stood in front of it arms folded across her chest, then raised an eyebrow.

Alex stepped up to her, “I would flirt with you, but I’d rather seduce you with my awkwardness.”

Lena laughed lightly, “So, what can I do for you Director Danvers?”

Alex realised how close they were and tried to keep her hormones under control, “Seriously, I could use your help in the lab.”

“Anything for you,” the CEO smirked, “Your lab or mine?” The tone of her voice was definitely not leaving much to the imagination. And Alex thought it was sexy af, “Ah, er…” Alex stumbled, the look on Lena’s face was throwing off her train of thought.

“The DEO, its kinda sensitive,” Alex finally told her quietly, she could never be too careful who might hear, “I can tell you more once we get there, I have an SUV waiting for you.”

“You are confident, what if I had said no?”

“Then I would have to take more persuasive measures.” Alex grinned back at Lena. 

And then it was Lena’s turn to be distracted. Her mind went blank, all she could think about was how Director Danvers would persuade her and she was almost tempted to say no to her just so she could see what happened. 

“I’ll ask Jess to cancel my meetings for today, then I’m all yours.” Lena replied picking up her phone and giving Jess the message.

“All yours eh?” Alex winked once Lena had put the phone down.

Lena groaned, “Lets go Director.”

When they arrived at the DEO Alex took Lena into her office and closed the door. Lena looked to the door and then back at Alex. “You weren't kidding were you about this being sensitive.”

“Take a seat, and I’ll explain.” The Director told her. 

Alex was sat at her desk with Lena the other side. Lena watched as Alex took her touch pad and pulled up something on the screen, then she stood and handed it to Lena. Alex rested back against her desk. 

“Is this what I think it is?” Lena’s curious eyes took in the contents on the screen.

“What do you think it is?” Alex teased.

“A new suit design for Supergirl.” Lena replied, “At last a suit I can get behind.”

Alex laughed, “Yeah the skirt was a bit old school, but this, this brings a modern touch, and with your help a lot more than that.”

“Oh,” Lena looked up from the touchpad, “You mean its not been created yet?”

“No, this is just a design idea, I, we were hoping you could bring your expertise to it, basically we need it to be strong but flexible.” Alex paused, “So will you help us?”

Lena handed the touchpad back to Alex, “Of course, when do we start?”

“Now,” Alex replied, “Follow me.”

Once in Alex’s lab the two got to work on creating the perfect suit for Supergirl. They were so focused that all their attention was on the suit, that was until Lena called Alex over to look at something.

Alex stepped up behind where Lena was sitting and looked over her shoulder at the screen in front of them. Lena turned her head to say something not realising the director was standing so close.

Lena stopped, Alex stopped, they both looked at each other and then Alex threw caution to the wind, “Lena, I… would you like to go for lunch?”

Lena turned her chair around and stood forcing Alex to step up and backwards.

“I guess it is lunch time,” Lena replied.

“No I meant, would you like to go with me, for lunch, or dinner, or drinks?” Alex’s gay panic was setting in and she started to ramble.

Lena smiled and raised an impressive eyebrow, “Alex, are you asking me out on a date?”

Alex bit her lip nervously, “Yes.”

Lena stepped up to Alex and placed a warm hand to her face, “I would love too.”

Alex took Lena’s hand in her own then and pulled her closer, “You would?”

“Yes Alex, I thought you would never ask.” Lena laughed softly, her heart swelled at the look on the directors face. She looked so vulnerable, shy even.

Alex leaned in and bravely pressed her lips to the brunettes, Lena kissed her back enjoying the feel of Alex’s gentle lips on her own, then they both pulled away and rested their foreheads against each other.

“How long have you waited?”

Lena placed another soft kiss to Alex’s lips then smiled, “Since the day we met.”

Well if Alex’s eyes going wide and her eyebrows raising was any indication, she was surprised. “Wow, I wasn't expecting that, why didn't you say anything to me sooner.”

“You were friendly with Maggie, and then afterwards it never felt like the right time.” Lena explained.

“And now?” Alex dared to ask, her heart thudding in her chest.

“This is the perfect time.” Lena smiled, “Do you want to help me prove that the Big Bang isn’t just a theory?”

Well Alex only had one answer for that, she turned off the security cameras, locked the doors and decided that the next lab experiment was going to be strictly between the two of them. 


	4. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The Meeting of two personalities is like the contact of two chemical substances. If there is any reaction, both are transformed.” - Carl Jung
> 
> A mega chunk of agentcorp fluff.

  
Alex Danvers used to love Valentines Day but ever since splitting up with Maggie Sawyer she started to despise it. Now she had been with Lena Luthor for just under a year and again that dreaded day was approaching. Alex didn't know what to do. They had never spoken about it, so she had no idea if Lena liked to celebrate Valentines or not. So a few days before, Alex turned up at her sister's apartment, if anyone would know if Lena liked Valentines Day it would be her.

“Alex, I wasn't expecting you.”  
Alex strode into the apartment with a box of donuts in her hand, “Here, these are for you.”  
Kara grinned and took them eagerly, “You are my favourite person do you know that?”  
Alex took a donut from the box and Kara looked at her, “Okay, what's wrong, your eating donuts. That usually means your stressed out about something, or someone.”  
Kara walked over to the fridge and took out a couple of bottles of water for them both.  
Alex sat on the stool at the breakfast bar and sighed, mouth half full of donut, “I have a problem you might be able to help me with.”  
Kara sat down and pushed a bottle of water over to Alex and listened to her.  
“It’s Valentine's Day in two days, and I don't know what to do.” Alex had a deep frown now and was obviously struggling with the weight of what that day meant.  
“Oh, you mean for Lena?” Kara replied.  
“Yeah, I was hoping you might have some ideas, you are her best friend.”  
Kara looked thoughtful, “Lena as never shown any interest in it, although she did send me some flowers one year.”  
“Really?” Alex said surprised.  
“Yeah,” Kara paused, “But Alex, you should go with your heart, do what you want, I am sure Lena will love whatever you do.”  
“That’s exactly the problem, I wasn't going to bother.”  
“What? Why?”  
“Well we haven't even said the L word yet.” Alex sighed, “The last twelve months we have been kinda casual.”  
“But do you love Lena?” Kara asked taking another donut from the box.  
“I do, yes, I just don't know how to tell her.” Alex was frowning even deeper now, because it wasn't just about Valentines Day, it was about something much deeper.  
Kara laughed, “You are both hopeless honestly.”  
“What do you mean?” Alex asked.  
“Well, I had the exact same conversation with Lena a week ago, she's crazy about you, but worried you don't feel the same. Lena said she gets so close to telling you and then stops because she fears rejection.”  
“Wow,” Alex was really surprised, “So are you saying she’s in love with me?”  
“Yes you big dope. Now stop eating donuts and go get your girl!”  
Alex smiled the widest grin, “I cant believe she loves me.”

  
Over the next two days Alex got caught up with work at the DEO, and Lena was working late both nights and so both women ended up going to their own beds alone. They hadn't even had a chance to talk. Alex was desperate to tell Lena how she felt about her. So apart from a few text messages apologizing to each other for not being able to make a date there had been no communication between them. Now it was that day that Alex Danvers dreaded, but this year she was going to turn it around and make it special. She ordered a dozen red roses and asked Supergirl to bring her a box of the finest chocolates from Switzerland.

When she got home from the DEO she had a shower, sprayed herself with Armani Code Femme, because she knew Lena loved it, then she put on a crisp white shirt unbuttoned a few at the top showing off her neck and a pair of black trousers and her favourite black boots. Her hair was slicked back neatly, she had just gotten it trimmed, so it was shaved at the sides, a style which Lena Luthor absolutely loved to run her fingers through and Alex was well aware of this fact.

The table in her apartment was set. Now all she had to do was wait.

Supergirl landed on Alex’s balcony first, armed with the chocolates, she gave them to Alex and told her to order the take out, she wouldn't be long. Then she flew off in the direction of Lena’s office.

Lena looked to her office balcony when she heard the familiar sound of her best friend landing there. She would never get used to the way Kara looked in her Supergirl suit, it always seemed to take her breath away, she found it inspiring and the scientist was very impressed with what Brainy had designed.

“Supergirl,” she greeted her with a smile, “What are you doing here, I didn't call you?”   
The superhero smiled back at her, “A secret mission, I need you to put this on.” She handed Lena a box.  
Lena took it and looked back at her curiously, “What is it?”  
“A present from Alex.” Supergirl smiled.  
Lena raised an eyebrow and opened the box and found inside a black dress. She took the dress out and held it up, “It’s beautiful,” she looked to Supergirl, “Why didn't she bring it herself?”  
“Because I am taking you to her, so hurry, you don't want to be late.”

Lena put the dress on, added some perfume that she knew Alex liked, and under all that she wore some new black lingerie, stockings and suspenders that she had bought to wear for Alex, well now seemed like the right time to tease her with it. The outfit was finished off with a pair of black heels which she held in her hands.

Alex waited patiently for her lover to arrive, the food was waiting and keeping warm in the oven. Candles were lit, the low lighting made the whole apartment look warm and cozy.  
A bottle of wine and two glasses on the table along with plates and utensils. The vase of twelve roses was placed at the end. When she heard the woosh of her curtains and the familiar sound of her sister she stopped nervously pacing the room and took in the sight before her.

“Lena,” she spoke softly, “You look breathtaking.” Lena wore her hair down which Alex loved. 

  
Lena stepped inside and walked towards Alex with a big smile, “So, what is all this?” she glanced at the table.

  
Supergirl made a swift exit then Alex pulled Lena into a gentle kiss and between tender kisses she told her girlfriend those three little words she had been so afraid to say until now, _**“I love you Lena Luthor.”**_  
Lena smiled into her lovers lips and then looked to her deep hazel eyes, _**“And I love you too Director Alex Danvers, for now and always.”**_ They kissed again, deeper this time.  
Alex smiled and pulled her lover closer, wrapping her arms around Lena’s waist, “Happy Valentines Day darling.”  
Lena was dumbstruck, she couldn't believe Alex had remembered, had even bothered to do something for her. “I, I don't know what to say. I didn't get you anything… I..” Tears began to well in her eyes.  
Alex smoothed away Lena’s hair that had fallen in her eyes, “You don't have to give me anything. You being here is enough.”  
Lena pulled Alex into a hug, “I love you so much.”  
Pulling back and looking into her eyes Lena continued, “Now I’ve said it I can't stop, I love you,” she smiled softly.  
Alex smiled back at her, “I love you too and I will never tire of telling you.”

They settled down and ate the meal from Lena’s favourite Thai place, got through a bottle of wine while talking about their day, the news and of course their favourite subject, science.  
Then they retreated to the sofa with a bottle of whisky and two glasses. Lena removed her heels and Alex took off her boots. Then they sat on the sofa, sipped a few glasses of whisky and cuddled.

Lena smiled content and happy in Alex’s arms, “My dopamine levels have triggered my oxytocin levels.”  
Alex laughed, “You nerd.”  
“Takes one to know one.” Lena laughed back.  
Lena snuggled in even closer to Alex then, settling in as Alex flicked through Netflix.  
“So, what do you fancy?” Alex asked looking at a list of movies on the screen.  
“You.” Lena replied looking up at her beautiful face.  
Alex smirked, “Movie first, you can have me after.”  
“Contact.” Lena replied seeing one of her favourite films on the screen.  
“Mmm, we watched that last month, how about Apollo 13?” Alex said hopeful.  
Lena rubbed her hand up and down Alex’s arm, “I would say let's watch both but then it would be even longer before I got you into bed.”  
Lena’s head rested against Alex’s right side with her left hand exploring the director now. Alex felt her girlfriends hand wandering, and then stroking her strong abs. Alex moaned softly at the contact, “Maybe we should just skip the movie.”  
“Yes,” Lena said sitting up and kissing Alex behind her ear where she was very sensitive, “Maybe we can make our own version of Contact.”  
Alex inwardly groaned at the pun but at the same time was so turned on by her girlfriend sitting there in that figure hugging dress and stockings that she pulled lena to herself and kissed her harder this time. Lena moaned softly against Alex’s lips, the lips that were exploring her mouth, her cheek, her neck and her ear. Then back to her lips where Alex teased them open and pushed her tongue inside. The kiss deepened as Alex ran her hands down Lena’s dress cupping her bottom.  
Lena pulled back breathless, “Bed now.”

Alex got up with Lena very close behind her, they started to remove each others clothes as they kissed, almost stumbling up the steps to Alex’s big double bed. Lena left her lingerie on so that Alex could enjoy it for a bit. Then gravity pulled them down onto the bed. Lena fell with Alex deliciously on top of her. They both laughed breathlessly.  
Alex looked down at Lena and took in the sight of the woman she was so madly in love with and she couldn't believe how lucky she was, “Lena, your amazing, do you know that?”   
Lena looked back at Alex with so much love Alex actually felt it in her heart, “And you are my love, the bravest, most passionate, badass I have ever known.”  
Alex laughed softly, “Thanks, I think.”  
“Oh, that was definitely a compliment,” Lena smirked, “So are you going to show me just how amazing you think I am?”

  
Alex placed her lips to Lena’s and then felt her way down letting her fingers linger at the suspenders, her heart was thudding in her chest as she looked into Lena’s eyes while removing the last pieces of clothing getting in her way, as much as she loved them, she wanted to feel Lena’s skin against her own. She removed them slowly, enjoying the look on Lena’s face as she kissed and touched her as she did so.  
Alex gently lay across Lena after, they kissed, they touched, and they both started to explore a totally different kind of space, getting completely lost in their own universe.


	5. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex gets a nasty surprise.

Lena and kara placed the white dress on the table in the art studio Lena paid for. 

"Are you sure about this? It's such a beautiful dress." Kara asked admiring the designer dress before her.

"Absolutely sure," Lena smirked and raised the red spray paint in her hand, "It will be worth wasting a few hundred dollars to see the look on Alex's face."

That evening at Lena's apartment.

Alex approached Lena's apartment and noticed the front door was slightly ajar. Her DEO training had her on alert immediately. She put down the two bags of Halloween candy and pulled out her gun from her back pocket and approached the door with caution. She was usually so in control on these situations but this was the love of her life Lena Luthor and her heart was pounding in her chest. Alex pushed the door open carefully with her foot and could see the apartment was all in the dark. This concerned the director even more. Alex slowly made her way inside with her gun raised. As she stepped inside she couldn't see anything at first then as her eyes adjusted in the darkness she could see the shape on the long white sofa. 

She started to breathe heavier as she approached and looked around her pointing the gun in every direction. As she got closer she could see the form was a person and when she was a few feet away her heart almost stopped. 

"Lena!" She called out with a gasp of horror. 

Her eyes widened when she realised it was her lover lying flat out on the sofa in a dress and heels, eyes closed and covered in blood.

She put her gun back in her back pocket and rushed towards her, heart racing, she bent down beside the sofa and reached out to Lena and immediately grabbed her wrist to feel for a pulse. 

Kara, her sister and Lena's best friend was in another room trying not to laugh as she listened using her super hearing and watching using her X Ray vision. 

Alex was shaking as she felt Lena's wrist and she jumped out of her skin when Lena sat up suddenly with a big grin and shouted, "Surprise!"

Alex stood up straight in shock, "Fuck you Lena! Fuck you." Alex exclaimed when she realised she had been pranked. Her heart was beating so fast it felt like it would come out of her throat. 

Well Lena was laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes, and the sound of Kara's laughter could be heard from the other room. 

Alex finally got her breathing under control and the ability to speak, "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Lena looked at Alex's pale face, and realised she may have taken this prank a little too far, she stood up and approached her.

"I'm sorry love," she went to hold Alex's hand to calm her, but Alex shrugged her off.

Lena looked at Alex and tried not to laugh, "You have to admit we.made a good prank."

"We?" Alex asked looking around her.

"You can come out now Kara," Lena called out. 

Kara came bursting out of the other room with a.big grin on her face.

"I should have known," Alex frowned, "you two together are dangerous."

Kara started to sputter, her laughter came spilling out. Well that was enough to start Lena off again. 

Alex stood looking at them both with her arms folded and frown on her face.

Then Alex smirked and walked to the door, "I did buy these two bags of Candy for us all but now, I think I'll just keep it to myself." She picked up the two bags and held them up in the air. 

Kara's eyes went wide, she could see through the bags that her favourite candy bars were inside. Lena just tried not to laugh at the sisters. 

"Alex give me the candy or I'll end you." Kara said walking towards her sister. 

It was Alex's turn to laugh now. She moved the bags behind her back so Kara couldn't grab them. 

"Not a chance." Alex replied.

Kara frowned and then decided she needed to bring out the big guns. Kara put on her best puppy dog eyes look and whined, "Please, I promise never to scare you like that ever again."

Then Alex saw Lena over Kara's shoulder removing the fake blood dress. Once she could see she was stripped down to her underwear Alex placed the two bags in her sisters hands, "Here take them." 

Kara was oblivious to Lena behind her, who was wearing only black lace and nothing else, she looked at Alex, "That was easier than expected," she said taking the candy off Alex, "Are you sure you don't want to keep some?" 

Alex was looking beyond Kara at Lena who was standing in barely anything and giving her a sexy look.

Alex, "Absolutely," she replied and opened the front door for her, "as long as you leave now."

Kara looked suspiciously at Alex and then looked behind her to see Lena half naked, she quickly looked away and headed towards the door, "I did not need to see that Lena," Kara told her friend on her way out. She pulled the door too and it made a bang as she left, Kara often forgot her own strength. 

Once she was gone both Alex and Lena burst out laughing. Then Lena stepped up to Alex and placed her hands to Alex's shoulders. They looked into each others eyes both smiling. Alex wrapped her arms around Lena's waist. 

"Am I forgiven?" Lena asked, "You lost your candy." 

Alex smiled and pressed her lips to the brunettes red lips, "Oh yes," she moved to her jaw and placed more soft kisses, "You," she moved her hot lips up Lena's neck, "are sweet enough for me," she ended sucking on her lovers earlobe. Lena felt her knees go weak, Alex surprised her then by picking her up.

"Alex!" Lena laughed, Where are you taking me?" 

Alex just smirked, "To the bedroom, I have some candy to unwrap and I can't wait to taste it."

  
  
  
  
  



	6. Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Lena have been seeing each other casually for half a year. And slowly but surely they fell in love.

Alex sleepily moved her arm across the bed, when all she felt was a cold sheet she cocked one eye open and then the other, she then looked at the space beside her that only a few hours ago had been occupied by a beautiful woman. Alex slowly sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes before looking at the clock on her bedside table. It was 5.30am and she was due in the DEO in two and a half hours. She yawned and considered trying to get some more sleep, but as she lay down and closed her eyes all she could see was the brunettes face, those deep green eyes, those red lips against her pale complexion, the taste of her lipstick as she messed it up, she could still feel her long brown hair as she tugged at it while in the throws of ecstasy. She could still taste Lena Luthor on her tongue, feel her breath on her neck and smell her expensive perfume on the sheets. She could hear Lena calling out her name when she took her over the edge and claimed her for the third time that night. It was a sensory overload. Alex groaned in frustration, got up and decided to go take a long shower. And even while she showered all she could think about was Lena, all she wanted right now was to be sharing this warm water with her before making her breakfast. But everytime Lena left before she woke. And every time Alex’s heart broke a little. 

Lena sat at the desk in her office looking over her schedule for the day. She sat back and sighed. Her thoughts were full of the redhead, the one that she had been sleeping with, on a casual basis for the last six months. She could still smell her, taste her, feel her. She closed her eyes, remembering the way Alex had made her feel. The way her lips had made a path from her neck to her breasts, lingering there for so long it made her ache down below, the feel of those warm lips on her breasts biting, nibbling, her hot tongue tracing patterns across the skin there, Alex’s teeth teasing at her hardened nipples. Lena inwardly moaned to herself, she could still feel those gentle fingers as they touched her, explored every inch of her skin before finding their way to the place that completely broke down her defences. She could see herself coming undone as Alex had taken her, all of her, over and over again. The CEO opened her eyes and looked at the clock, it was 7am and she was wishing she had stayed longer, so that she could wake up beside Alex, held in her strong arms, to be kissed by those lips one more time before both of their days began. For two months now she had regretted leaving her, or been sad and disappointed to wake up in an empty bed, cold sheets her only company.

They were both free. For six months they had seen each other, casually hooking up, enjoying some mindless sex, relieving the tensions of the day. At least it had started out that way. Now, well now it was different. All Alex wanted was to settle down, and she could easily see herself doing that with Lena Luthor. She had already imagined all kinds of situations, moving in together, buying a house, having kids, but for now a dog and a couple of cats would do. All Lena ever wanted was to make a success of L-Corp and maybe enjoy some passionate encounters along the way, but now, she was so confused, because all she wanted now was Alex Danvers. She wasn't entirely sure what that looked like, because they had not really talked about taking the relationship further. But she knew in her heart all that mattered was that she wanted to be with Alex, she just wasn't sure if the redhead wanted the same thing.

In her break Alex considered calling her. It had been 8 hours since her hands had touched her, since her mouth had tasted her. And it had been far too long. Alex wondered when it had happened, when did she get swept up in this whirlwind, sometimes when she was with Lena it was like time was suspended, they were in a place where nothing else existed. And then abruptly Alex was thrown back to reality. The crushing reality that Lena only wanted friendship with benefits. She frowned at the phone in her hand and sent a text.

**Alex: **Can I see you this evening? We need to talk.

Lena saw the notification on her phone a few hours later. She was in a local cafe at the time getting some lunch and coffee. She sat back in her seat and opened the message immediately when she saw it was from Alex. When she read it her heart sank, was this the end? She was so used to people walking away from her that she expected it now. But this time, this time, it was almost unthinkable, she realised in that moment that what she was feeling was love. She was in love with Alex and she didn't want to lose her. She no longer wanted to be free. She wanted to be part of Alex Danvers world, she wanted to spend the rest of her life loving her and being loved by her. With shaky hands she sent a quick message back.

**Lena:** Of course. I will be in the office until late, please feel free to stop by.

Alex was banging up a rogue Alien when the text message came through. She was worked up and angry with a cut to her head. She leaned back against a wall, took a breath and opened the message. There was no time like the present, if this was the end of their affair so be it, she decided to go over and see Miss Luthor in her office. She changed into her civilian clothes, jeans, tshirt, hoodie and leather jacket. 

Lena looked up from behind her desk when Alex entered her office. She smiled nervously at her, she wasn't ready for this to be the end. And just seeing Alex looking like she did now made her even more convinced of that. Lena couldn't get over how Alex looked both casually and in her uniform, both were a vision in perfection. 

“Alex, can I get you a drink?” she walked towards the liquor, because she badly needed one herself to settle her nerves.

“Not for me,” Alex replied walking towards Lena, “I came here on my bike.”

Lena nodded in understanding and poured herself a small glass of whisky, took a long sip and enjoyed the warmth of it as it settled in her stomach, it was a similar warmth to how Alex made her feel when they made love. The comparison made her smile to herself. Well if she lost Alex she could always drown her sorrows in the next best thing. She steadied herself, placed the glass down and stepped up to Alex. She was about to speak but Alex got in first.

“I can't do this anymore.” Alex’s eyes looked sad, defeated. Just saying those words was killing Alex but she really couldn't go on like they had been, it was breaking her heart.

Lena let out a breath, “Alex, I…” she stepped closer to the redhead, “I cant either.”

Alex closed her eyes, so it really was over, this was it. Alex held back tears, “So that’s it then.” It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

Lena looked at Alex in surprise, “Alex, No, that's not what I meant.”

Alex looked to Lena’s eyes in confusion, “Then what did you mean?”

Lena smiled a little and reached for Alex’s hand and their fingers entwined, “I can't go on like we have been, that doesn't mean I don't want us to be together.” She paused, “But what did you mean?”

Alex looked at Lena, took her hand and kissed her knuckles softly, “I want all of you,” then she let go of Lena’s hand and reached up to touch the brunettes face, she could never get enough of the way she felt under her fingertips, so soft, “I want to wake up with you in my arms, take long showers together, make you breakfast, go out on dates, maybe take a break away every now and then, do regular couple things with you.” Alex looked to Lena’s surprised eyes hoping she hadn't completely ruined things and asked for too much.

Lena broke into a smile, “All this time we have been together that is all I ever wanted Alex, I didn't think you wanted me like that.”

Alex laughed a little, “Are you serious? Who wouldn't want to be with you?” 

Lena sighed, “Apparently quite a lot of people, but they aren't you so it doesn't concern me.”

Alex smiled and pulled Lena in for a kiss. The familiar taste took over her senses once more, she had missed it, the taste of Lena’s lipstick, whisky and coffee. And Lena had missed the warmth of that tongue that was now invading her mouth with intensity, she loved the feeling of losing herself in all that was Alex Danvers. Their kiss was a mixture of gentle, hot and passionate. Alex felt goosebumps on her arms as Lena ran her fingers through her hair as they kissed. 

She sighed against the brunettes lips when they both stopped to breathe, she had to tell her the truth, how she really felt. “Lena, I don't know when it happened, but I fell in love with you.”

Lena’s heart jumped a few beats at the admission, “I, I feel the same way. I love you too Alex.” 

Alex smiled into Lena’s lips her heart so full after hearing Lena say those words, “Can you take the rest of the evening off?”

“That depends,” Lena teased, “What did have in mind?”

“I want to take you on a date, so what do you say? Are you free?”

Lena tugged at Alex’s leather Jacket pulling her in for another heated kiss, it was leisurely and full of promise of what was to come, “As long as you promise to free me of my clothes later,” she replied with a sexy smile and a devilish look in those green eyes.

It was in that moment that Alex decided the date could wait until tomorrow, for now she was going to handle Lena’s last request.


End file.
